world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
RYTOIL FAMILY REUNIONISH
10:36 -- callopygianCordiality CC began pestering carewornAstrologi2t CA at 22:36 -- 10:36 CC: hello.there 10:37 CC: would.this.happen.to.be.Miss.Rytoil? 10:37 CA: Yes, Hi! Who are you? 10:37 CC: hello.this.is.Mahtah 10:37 CC: your 10:37 CC: um 10:37 CC: daughter.I.suppose 10:38 CA: > :D Mahtah! Hi! How are you? Are you eating your vegetables? Do you have a girlfriend? 10:39 CC: um 10:39 CC: yes.and.no? 10:41 CC: I.do.not.have.any.romantic.connections.no 10:41 CC: I.am.sorry? 10:41 CA: Ooh there are so many things I want to ask you about your life! And stuff. But then you have to ask questions too, as that's probably how echoecto meetups happen. 10:42 CC: yes.I.do.have.a.few.questions.I.suppose 10:42 CC: first.off.I.suppose 10:42 CC: um 10:42 CC: how 10:43 CC: are.you? 10:44 CA: I'm doing good! Hooow are you? 10:45 CC: I.am.adequate 10:45 CC: I.mean 10:45 CC: fine? 10:46 CA: That's good? 10:46 CC: I.apologize 10:47 CC: I.suppose.I.am.not.very.good.with.small.talk 10:47 CC: and.well 10:48 CC: meeting.my.alternate.universe.mother.is.a.bit.unnerving.I.suppose 10:48 CC: not.that.you.are.unnerving.of.course! 10:48 CA: oh it's fine! Think of me as your real mother! Or... friend? I dunno, whatever works for you? 10:49 CC: um 10:49 CC: alright 10:50 CC: so.uh 10:50 CC: how 10:50 CC: are.you.enjoying.our.universe.so.far? 10:51 CA: Uh, it's pretty nice I guess. I met your friends teammates whatevers. They're pretty neat! 10:51 CA: And the desert planet is nice 10:53 CA: Has a nice Old West feel. 10:53 CC: it.is.indeed.very.rustic 10:54 CC: though.I.do.not.like.the.open-air.buildings.in.terms.of.tactical.advantages 10:55 CC: uh 10:55 CC: though 10:55 CC: I.suppose.that 10:55 CC: is.not.all.that.important 10:56 CA: Mm. I don't really used ranged weapons... I mean, unless I learn/bother to start casting pure, concentrated blasts of Orgone Majyyk from my hands or some shit. 10:56 CA: Or maybe I'll get a pimp cane and use that to channel my Chakras 10:57 CC: Orgone.Majyyk? 10:58 CA: Yeah I got them from our universes Leon. It's a long story... 11:00 CC: I.suppose.if.player.can.be.witches.than.magic.is.not.to.far-fetched 11:00 CC: sorry.I.mean.majyyk 11:01 CA: Yeah turns out, Majyyk is not fake as shit, 11:02 CC: interesting 11:02 CC: what.does.your.Orgone.Majyyk.do.if.I.may.ask? 11:03 CA: All kinds of stuff! Though I've really only used them for shitty pranks and the occassional telekinetic mind shit.... 11:07 CC: and.it.is.not.connected.to.your.classpect? 11:14 -- carewornAstrologi2t CA is now an idle chum! -- 11:21 CA: Nah 11:21 CA: I don't think Sylphs are THAT magicky 11:22 CC: I.believe.I.am.a 11:23 CC: Mage 11:23 CC: I.think 11:23 CA: Oh sweet, I think Rilset is one of those 11:23 CA: Mage of Void. What are you a Mage of? 11:23 CC: Breath? 11:24 CA: Oh cool! Sami's a Witch of Breath. I think Balish was a Prince of Breath. But he died... 11:24 CC: oh 11:25 CC: um 11:25 CC: about.that 11:25 CA: Is he not dead in your Universe? 11:25 CC: I.am.not.certain 11:26 CA: I don't even think Clowns can die 11:27 CC: I.saw.him.get.shot.in.the.head.but.that.does.not.seem.to.mean.much.in.this.game 11:27 CA: O-Oh. 11:27 CC: yes.our.version.of.Mister.Revult.shot.him.after.he 11:27 CC: attacked.me 11:27 CC: um 11:27 CA: Oh no! D: 11:28 CC: and.you 11:28 CC: well.our.version.of.you 11:28 CA: Heh. Did I die? 11:28 CC: yes 11:29 CA: Neat. So was I TERRIBLE in your universe? 11:30 CC: I.would.not.say 11:30 CC: terrible 11:30 CC: exactly 11:32 CC: my.mother.was.very.invested.in.appearances.as.someone.in.her.line.of.work.naturally.would.be 11:32 CA: Eheheheheh 11:36 CC: she.never.really.approved.of.my.profession 11:36 CC: she.would.have.much.rather.had.me.follow.in.her.footsteps 11:36 CA: What IS your profession? 11:37 CC: intellegence.officer 11:38 CC: I.was.training.to.be.a.member.of.the.Condesce's.sneakopratives 11:38 CA: Ooh that's cool! 11:42 CC: was.Mister.Aggaro.more 11:42 CC: agreeable 11:42 CC: in.your.universe? 11:42 CA: Oh yes! Balish was very nice! He was like our... Leader? 11:42 CA: I guess 11:42 CA: Either way, he was the best. 11:43 CC: it.is.good.to.hear.that 11:44 CC: I.think.it.is.somewhat.comforting.to.know.he.was.not.as.hostile.at.some.point 11:44 CC: and.I.am.glad.to.be.able.to.speak.to.you.as.well 11:44 CA: :D 11:46 CC: (:) 11:48 CC: I.know.it.is.a.bit.awkward.to.ask.but 11:48 CC: would.it.be.okay.if.I.gave.you.a.hug.when.I.meet.you.in.person? 11:48 CC: I.think.it.might.be.therapeutic 11:50 CA: Sure! 11:50 CA: We'll have a nice Mother Daughter Reunion! 11:52 CC: thank.you 11:53 CC: I.honestly.cannot.wait 11:56 CA: See you soon! 11:59 CC: of.course 11:59 CC: good.bye.Miss 11:59 CC: um 11:59 CC: Seriad 11:59 CC: (:) 11:59 CA: :D 12:00 -- callopygianCordiality CC ceased pestering carewornAstrologi2t CA at 00:00 --